Potwarz
__NOEDITSECTION__ Nauczyciel kaligrafii Sergiusz Kapitonycz Achiniejew wyprawiał wesele swej córce, którą wydawał za nauczyciela historii i geografii Iwana Piotrowicza Łoszadzinych. Bawiono się ochoczo — wszystko szło, jak po maśle. W salonie śpiewano, grano, tańczono. Po pokojach biegali, jak opętani, wypożyczeni w klubie lokaje w czarnych frakach i białych, zabrudzonych krawatach. Panowała wrzawa i gwar. Nauczyciel matematyki Tarantułow, Francuz Pasdequoi i młodszy rewizor izby kontroli Mzda, siedząc koło siebie na sofie, opowiadali gościom wypadki, jak to składano w grobie żywych ludzi, śpiesząc się i przerywając sobie wzajemnie, ponadto zaś wypowiadali swoje opinie o spirytyzmie. Żaden z nich nie wierzył w spirytyzm, ale wszyscy się zgadzali, że istnieją na świecie rzeczy, których nigdy nie zgłębi rozum ludzki. W drugim pokoju nauczyciel literatury Dodonski tłumaczył gościom, w jakich razach żołnierz, stojący na warcie, ma prawo strzelać do przechodniów. Rozmowy, jak widać, były straszne, lecz przyjemne. Przez okna z podwórza zaglądali ludzie, nie mający prawa wejść do środka ze względu na swą sytuację społeczną. Punktualnie o północy gospodarz klasowy Achinejew poszedł do kuchni przekonać się, czy wszystko już gotowe do kolacji. Kuchnia od podłogi do sufitu zapełniona była dymem, z którym mieszały się wonie pieczonych gęsi i kaczek oraz wiele innych. Na dwóch stołach rozstawione, porozkładane były w artystycznym nieładzie różne zakąski i napoje. Przy stołach krzątała się kucharka Marfa, czerwona baba z podwójnym brzuchem. — Pokaż no mi jesiotra! — powiedział Achiniejew, zacierając ręce i oblizując się. — Co za zapach! Co za miazmat! — Chciałoby się całą kuchnię zjeść! No, pokażże jesiotra! Marfa zbliżyła się do jednej z ławek i ostrożnie uniosła zatłuszczony arkusz gazety. Pod tym arkuszem na ogromnym półmisku leżał jesiotr w galarecie, upstrzony kaparami, oliwkami i marchewką. Achiniejew spojrzał na jesiotra i osłupiał z zachwytu. Twarz mu się rozjaśniła, oczy zaiskrzyły. Nachylił się i wydał wargami dźwięk nieposmarowanego koła. Postawszy chwilkę, strzepnął palcami i jeszcze raz cmoknął wargami. — Ba! Dźwięk płomiennego pocałunku!… — Z kim się tak całujesz, Marfo? — ozwał się głos z sąsiedniego pokoju i we drzwiach ukazała się strzyżona głowa pomocnika gospodarza klasowego Wańkina. — Z kim to? A-a-a — bardzo przyjemnie! Z Sergiuszem Kapitonyczem. Dobry starzec, nie ma co mówić! Z płcią nadobną tête-à-tête. — Ja się wcale nie całuję — zmieszał się Achiniejew — kto ci to powiedział durniu? Ja tylko tego… wargami cmoknąłem… z zadowolenia… na widok ryby… — Gadaj zdrów! Uśmiechnięta twarz Wańkina zniknęła za drzwiami, Achiniejew zarumienił się. …Licho wie, co takiego — pomyślał sobie. — Pójdzie teraz, gałgan, będzie opowiadał i naplotkuje. Przed całym miastem mnie skompromituje, bydlę! Achiniejew nieśmiało wsunął się do salonu i zerknął w bok: gdzie Wańkin? Wańkin stał koło fortepianu i przybrawszy zuchowatą pozę, szeptał coś do ucha, śmiejącej się, krewnej inspektora. …To o mnie! — pomyślał Achiniejew, — O mnie niech go szlak trafi! A ona wierzy! Śmieje się. Boże drogi! Nie można tego tak zostawić… nie… Trzeba tak zrobić, żeby mu nie wierzyli… Pomówię z nimi wszystkimi — i jego jeszcze na dudka wystrychnę. Achiniejew podrapał się w głowę i wciąż zażenowany, zbliżył się do Pasdequoi. — Byłem dopiero co w kuchni, żeby wydać dyspozycje co do kolacji — powiedział Francuzowi. — Ja wiem, że pan lubi ryby, a mam, panie drogi, jesiotra — palce lizać! Ze dwa arszyny! He-he-he… Ale à propos… o mało nie zapomniałem… Z tym jesiotrem — to prawdziwa anegdota! Wchodzę do kuchni i chcę obejrzeć potrawy… Patrzę na jesiotra i z zadowolenia… że to sztuka pikantna… cmok wargami! A w tej właśnie chwili nagle wchodzi ten dureń Wańkin i — ha-ha-ha! mówi: — „A-a-a… Całujecie się tu?… z Marfą kucharką.”— Też wymyślił, osioł! Obskurna baba, a on… całować się! Dziwak! — Kto dziwak? — spytał Tarantułow, zbliżywszy się. — To ten Wańkin! Wchodzę do kuchni… I opowiedział o Wańkinie. — Rozśmieszył mnie ten dureń! Moim zdaniem zaś przyjemniej byłoby pocałować się z mopsem, niż z Marfą — dodał, obejrzał się i ujrzał za sobą Mzdę. — My o Wańkinie — powiedział mu. — To dopiero dziwak! Wchodzi do kuchni, zobaczył mnie razem z Marfą i zaczyna różne żarciki stroić. — „Czemu się całujecie?” powiada. Po pijanemu widać tak mu się zdawało. Ale ja, mówię, prędzej z indorem się pocałuję, niż z Marfą. Ja mam żonę, powiadam, durniu ty jeden. Rozśmieszył mnie! — Kto pana rozśmieszył? — zagadnął pop, nauczyciel religii. — Wańkin. Stoję sobie, widzi pan, w kuchni i patrzę na jesiotra… I tak dalej. Nie minęło i pół godziny, a już wszyscy goście wiedzieli o historii z jesiotrem i Wańkinem. …Niech im sobie teraz opowiada! — myślał Achiniejew. — Niech! On zacznie opowiadać, a każdy mu zaraz przerwie: — „Przestać, durniu, pleść głupstwa! Wiemy wszystko!” I Achiniejew uspokoił się do tego stopnia, że wypił cztery kieliszki nad miarę. Odprowadziwszy po kolacji państwa młodych do sypialni, udał się do siebie i zasnął, jak niewinne dziecię; nazajutrz zaś już nie pamiętał o historii z jesiotrem. Lecz niestety! Człowiek strzela, a Bóg kuli nosi. Złe języki zrobiły swoje i Achiniejewowi nie pomogły jego zabiegi. Akurat w tydzień później, w środę, po trzeciej lekcji, gdy Achiniejew stał w pokoju nauczycielskim i rozprawiał o występnych nałogach ucznia Wysiekina, zbliżył się do niego dyrektor i odwołał go na bok. — Mam parę słów do pana, Sergiuszu Kapitonyczu — rzekł do niego. — Przepraszam… To nie moja sprawa, muszę jednak dać do zrozumienia… Mój obowiązek… Widzi pan, kursują pogłoski, że pan żyje z tą… kucharką… To nie moja sprawa, ale… Niech pan sobie z nią żyje… jak pan chce, tylko prosiłbym, nie tak otwarcie! Ja pana proszę! Nie zapominaj pan, że jesteś pedagogiem! Achiniejewowi zrobiło się zimno i mdło. Jak pokąsany przez rój pszczół i oblany wrzątkiem, poszedł do domu. Szedł i zdawało mu się, że całe miasto patrzy na niego, jak na zhańbionego. W domu oczekiwało go nowe nieszczęście. — Czemu nic nie żresz? — spytała go żona podczas obiadu. — Nad czymś się zamyśliłeś? O amorach myślisz? Za Marfuszą się zatęskniłeś? O wszystkim wiem, ty bisurmanie! Dobrzy ludzie otworzyli mi oczy. Uch… barbarzyńco! I bęc go po twarzy… Wstał od stołu i nie czując ziemi pod nogami, bez czapki i płaszcza, powlókł się do Wańkina. Zastał go w domu. — Podlec z ciebie — zwrócił się Achiniejew do Wańkina. — Za coś mnie przed całym światem błotem obrzucił? Dlaczegoś o mnie potwarz rozsiewał? — Jaką potwarz? Co się panu przyśniło? — A kto naplotkował, że ja się z Marfą całuję? Powiesz, że nie ty? Nie ty, zbrodniarzu? Wańkin drgnął i zadygotał wszystkimi fibrami swej pomiętej twarzy, wzniósł oczy ku obrazowi i przemówił: — Niech mnie Bóg skarze! Niech mi oczy wypłyną, niech zdechnę, jeżeli chociaż słowo o panu mówiłem. Niech mnie wszystkie… cholery za mało!… Szczerość Wańkina nie ulegała wątpliwości. Jasnym było, że to nie on naplotkował. …Lecz kto?…kto… — zamyślił się Achiniejew, przebiegając w pamięci wszystkich swoich znajomych i bijąc się w piersi. — Któż wreszcie?… — Kto?… — i my spytamy czytelnika. ---- Zobacz też ten tekst w innych językach: *Клевета (oryginał w języku rosyjskim) *A Slander (w języku angielskim) Kategoria:Anton Czechow Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Przekłady anonimowe Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku rosyjskim